I'm okay
by Beatha23
Summary: Sin importar lo que ellos pasen, siempre habrá esperanza de un ultimo retorno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

 **NA: One-shot ambientado en la quinta temporada, capítulo 22 " Swan Song". De hecho esto fue una pequeña idea salida de una canción que siento que se ajusta a ellos.**

 **Canción: Brother de Kodaline (no duden en buscarla)**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **SW/DW**

Sin importar que camino tomemos siempre nos encontraremos. No habrá nada ni nadie que impida que nos reencontremos, de eso puede ser testigo papá, cuando te dijo que si salías por esa puerta nunca volvieras o cada demonio del puto infierno cuando estuve allí, primero siendo la víctima para luego ser el cruel carnicero. Nunca deje de buscarte en mis recuerdos.

Era la hora y el lugar. Aquí sucedería todo, aquí te perdería pero no para siempre, nunca es para siempre y eso lo sabemos ambos de ante mano.

Cas había desaparecido en un solo chasquido de dedos, y Bobby yacía muerto a tan solo unos pies de distancia ¿en qué momento todo se fue al carajo?

—Sammy, sé que estas allí. Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar contra ese maldito —Tenía que intentarlo aunque se le fuese la vida en ello, literalmente hablando porque cuando Sam haya saltado a la jaula, ya no habrá nada para él en esta vida. Todo habrá acabado y el mundo ni siquiera sentirá su dolor, todo seguirá igual, como si no hubiesen estado a punto de sufrir una y mil veces por las consecuencias de una pelea desde el inicio de los tiempos. A nadie le importara que haya perdido a su hermano, su Sammy.

—No seas tonto Dean, date por vencido. Tu querido Sammy ahora es mío, puedo sentirlo tratando de arañar, pero ya es una lucha perdida —se burló Lucifer, haciendo alarde de su recipiente.

—¡Cállate! Sam es más fuerte de lo que tú piensas y el podrá con toda tu porquería barata —rugió el Winchester mayor.

—¿Y luego qué? Se van felices por el mundo a coger como conejos y mirar atardeceres —rio el ángel caído, deformando las bellas facciones de Sam al poner tanta maldad y odio en esos ojos siempre llenos de vida. Ahora solo quedando odio y muerte —Tú lo sabes mi despreciable simio sin pelo, sin importar cómo termine este día, tu habrás perdido a tu hermano.

Después de todo, Lucifer tenía razón. No terminaría bien para Sammy ni para mí, claro que el mundo fue salvado, pero ¿a qué precio? Sam cayó en la jaula con Lucifer y Miguel, ellos lo destrozarían una y otra vez por haber truncado sus planes. Sufriría por años o siglos si es que no lograba encontrar una manera de sacarlo de allí, pero ¿cómo abrir la jaula sin dejar libre su contenido extra? Eso era como intentar mirar dentro de la caja de Pandora, creyendo que nada saldría mal.

Aunque no me gustase admitirlo y eso iba en contra mis principios como cazador y mayormente como hijo de John Winchester, era inevitable, había perdido y ahora saboreaba la derrota. Sabía a sangre y a muerte.

Que iluso fui al hacerle creer a Sam que yo podría continuar viviendo como si nada hubiese desgarrado mi existencia, o que seguiría adelante y retomaría mi antiguo romance con Lisa, pero esa promesa ninguno de los dos la había creído, era más un consuelo que otra cosa. Lisa simplemente había sido un acostón para sobrellevar los sentimientos latentes por mi hermano menor, en ese entonces todavía seguíamos ignorando lo que era obvio ante el mundo entero, pero sin embargo nosotros fingíamos que era simple y puro amor de hermanos.

No, yo no podía retomar algo donde no lo había, todas mis últimas esperanzas de poder salir de ese cementerio junto con mi chico, se habían ido al carajo cuando Sammy al fin tomó el control y me había mirado directo a los ojos, asustado de lo que había hecho y de lo que haría si no llegase a parar a Lucifer. Entonces fue cuando tomó los anillos y los lanzó al suelo. La decisión había sido tomada y en ese segundo exacto nuestras vidas fueron sentenciadas con tan solo un paso al abismo.

Ya no quedaba nada, ni siquiera los golpes que me recordasen lo que acababa de perder. Cas estaba de vuelta, también lo era Bobby, todo parecía como antes.

¿Entonces por qué Sammy no había vuelto?

¿Acaso esa sería la última vez que compartiesen un mismo lugar?

 **SW/DW**

Sammy siempre había dicho que yo era una persona despistada, siempre se me pasaban por alto las pequeñas cosas, pero nunca tuve que preocuparme por eso, ya que para eso estaba mi chico. Sam siempre era el que investigaba y buscaba cada indicio que nos llevara a la criatura y luego entre ambos nos encargábamos de matarlo.

Por eso no se me hizo extraño un mes después de la pérdida de Sam, cuando una noche me ahogaba en alcohol como sucedía muy a menudo, al despertar a la mañana siguiente con el cuello adolorido de dormir en mi nena, hubo algo que llamo mi atención, de hecho era un pedazo de papel blanco sobresaliendo de la guantera y no era cualquier trozo de papel sino una carta.

Cuando cogí el inofensivo sobre blanco, vi que tenía mi nombre escrito con letra pulcra y ordenada, solo Sam podía hacer que una palabra sobre papel se viese tan elegante. Con un suspiro tome el sobre entre mis dedos y con movimientos rígidos saque un pedazo de mi hermano, las últimas palabras que tendría de él.

" _Me gustaría saber ¿cuánto tardaste en descubrir este simple trozo de papel? Pero bueno, después de todo no estaba cubierto de tu codiciado pie para que pudiese quedar en tu radar de vista. Quizás en la próxima tu invites a las cervezas y nos riamos de tu lentitud, hermano. Pero faltara mucho para que podamos reunirnos de nuevo, tendremos que pasar muchos obstáculos...si es que vuelvo, yo sé que no quieres "escuchar" esto, pero habrá una ida sin retorno y espero que estés cumpliendo tu palabra... aunque los dos sabemos que eso no pasara._

 _Bueno, ahora se acerca la parte sentimental que tanto odias. Lo sé, quieres tirar el papel y salarlo y quemarlo pero no puedes y te agradezco que no lo hagas ya que en serio necesito decirte esto._

 _Siempre has sido tú el que salva mi vida, siempre tu... y ahora es tiempo que yo me haga responsable de mis actos... sé que el destino es una perra y muchas veces puede cambiarse, pero ya no hay marcha atrás y quiero que sepas que esto no sólo lo hago para salvar a la humanidad, también lo hago por salvarte._

 _Gracias por siempre salvarme, ahora me toca a mí, nos volveremos a encontrar perra._

— _Te tengo, hermano."_

 **SW/DW**

" _Te tengo, hermano"_ —Esa era siempre la manera de comunicar su amor, y a veces funcionaba más que mil promesas llenas de falsa ilusión.

—Siempre supe que eras la chica de esta relación Samantha, tú y tus cartitas a corazón abierto —intento quitarle un poco de peso a las palabras de su hermano, pero era imposible no sentir que su corazón se resquebrajara ante la inminente realidad. Quizás este era el verdadero final, el último adiós.

Aunque en el fondo Dean guardaba la esperanza que hubiese algo más para ellos que un sacrificio olvidado y una carta en la guantera.

Tenía que haberlo, la vida no podía ser tan perra.

 **Fin.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
